victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Bori
1287629314 1143 full.jpg 1x06-Tori-the-Zombie-Stills-HQ-avan-and-victoria-12214781-2560-1703.jpg 180px-Beck.and.tori.hugging reedone.jpg BORI.gif Beck-and-tori-kiss-tori-and-beck-bori-15475961-100-100.jpg Bori2.jpg Bori241241242141412.jpg Boro.jpg Obvious crush eyes.jpg Tori: "Kiss me." Beck: "Little weird...Let's do it." - An exchange Between Tori and Beck in the Pilot Bori is the pairing of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega (B'/eck and T/'ori). Bori is currently the second most popular pairing, rivaling Bade. It is sometimes called Teck (T'/ori and B/'eck) or Beri (Be/ck and To/'ri'). Although Beck is Jade's boyfriend, there is some evidence that suggests that Beck and Tori might in fact like each other as more than friends. Beck is seen in the show as trying to welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts and become close friends with her, causing Jade to become quite jealous. Bori also has many great fanfictions and has their own wiki. 'Bori Moments' 'Season 1' 'Pilot' * When Tori accidentally spilt coffee on Beck's shirt, he didn't seem to care. *Beck calls Tori sweet while she was trying to get the stain out. *When Tori walked into the room, in the middle of class, Beck smiled to himself. *He asks Jade if the "dog" (Tori) can sleep in their room. *He got mad at Jade for pouring coffee on Tori's head. *Tori asked Beck to kiss her, so that Tori could get even with Jade. * When Tori says that Beck should kiss her, he d idn't object. *After Tori kissed Beck she said, "Man, I love this school!", (Probably implying that she liked the kiss with Beck and continued with the alphabet improv exercise.) *During the alphabet improv, when Beck fell to the ground because his character couldn't breathe the earth air, Tori grabbed onto his arm just before he fell. *After Tori said, "Man I love this school!" she glanced back up at Beck and then looked down and smiled excitedly. *After they kissed, Beck ran his hand through his hair, with a satisfied expression and smiled as well. 'The Bird Scene' *Beck asked Tori if she wants to go to lunch with him. *When Sikowitz told her to stay by throwing a ball at her, Beck told Tori to protect her face. (Possibly showing that he cares about her face getting hurt.) *When Tori was upset that her friends wouldn't help her with The Bird Scene, Beck told her that no one is allowed to help her with the Bird Scene. * Beck told Tori that she is supposed to decorate her locker by herself. *Beck asked Tori if she was ready to do the Bird Scene on her scond attempt. *When Tori angrily threw her books in her locker, Beck asked, "What'ya doin'?" *When Tori was confused as to how to decorate her locker, Beck suggested to do something creative and deep. *Beck showed Tori his locker for ideas on how to decorate her locker. *Tori mentioned that Beck's locker was creative and deep. *When Tori asked Beck about the Bird Scene, he patted her head and said, "Later." *Beck slightly winced when Tori asked Sikowitz if she did the scene right after her second attempt because he knew did had failed. *Beck (and everyone) was impressed with Tori's third and final attempt at the Bird Scene. *When everyone was clapping for Tori, Beck clappped and nodded for her as well. *When Beck told Tori to come with him and the others to lunch and she nodded and ran up to Beck in response. *When Tori ran up to Beck, Beck waited on her to come. *Beck asked Tori if she wanted to come with. 'Stage Fighting' *When Beck was practicing stage fighting with Russ, Tori jumped on his back to try and protect Beck, not knowing that they were just stage fighting. *Jade asked why Tori cared so much about Beck getting hurt, and she said that she figured that he suffers enough pain dating her. *Beck laughs at Tori's character's joke about bingo. However, it is possible that Tori didn't write that line. *After the fight scene partners were announced, while everyone was leaving, Beck looked over to Tori. *When Tori and Jade were called up to fight, Beck looked over to Tori. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *When Beck called Tori over to ask her a question to end the fight, he starts the question, "If you were my girlfriend..." Tori grinned a little but then rolled her eyes when Jade laughed at the idea. *Tori went to Beck's RV to convince him to get back with Jade, but he says he didn't want to. *Beck liked Tori's generic boy voice. (Specifically, he said, "I like it, do more".) * When Tori and Jade thought that the dog was attacking Beck, Tori was really worried. *When Tori walked away from Beck and Jade kissing, she jealously shouts, "Try not to swallow each other!". *Tori was more worried about Beck in his RV than his and Jade's relationship. *When Tori asked if he lives in an RV, he hesitantly answered and ran his hand through his hair, as if he was worried about her reaction. *When Beck asked Tori if she thinks that he should return to Jade, she made a really fake smile and nodded. (Clearly showing that she doesn't want them to get back together.) *Beck told Tori to stay during his argument with Jade. *Tori was the first one to ask Beck about the picture of him and Alyssa Vaughn. 'Tori the Zombie' *Tori and Beck had lead roles in the school play. Their characters fell in love with each other. *When Beck said, "I love you" in the play, he looks like he really meant it. *When Beck said,"You're beautiful because I love you." Tori said, "Whoa." in a dreamy and shocked way. *Tori and Beck danced together and looked into each others' eyes numerous times throughout the performance. *While Beck was putting Tori down, he looked at her with a flirty smile. * They almost kissed, as seen by screenshots from other cameras. *When Finally Falling ended, Tori and Beck almost kissed. (Specifically, before looking in his eyes, Tori looked at Beck's lips, maybe implying that she wanted to kiss him, or maybe that she wanted him to kiss her.) *Beck slowly put Tori down after he lifted her up, (Possibly, showing he did not want to let her go.) *After the song ended, Beck and Tori gazed at each other and smiled. *When dancing along to Sinjin's disco dance music, Beck booty-bumped Tori playfully. *Beck pointed to Trina and Cat, after he touched Tori's arm, showing her that they have the mask removal stuff. *While everyone was crowding around and talking to Sophia Michelle, Beck was stood real close behind Tori. 'Robarazzi' *Beck and Tori watched (along with Andre and Jade) Robarazzi . *Beck talked about Tori's pimple shrinking or growing. *After Robbie said, "Are Beck and Jade going to break up?", Beck looked down and smiles. *Beck reached over to touch Tori's pimple. *Tori smacked his hand away, while shouting "Don't touch it!" *When Jade said, "Beck and I are not Splitsville" and Beck said,, "Well...", right when Beck said that, Tori immediately turned and looked at him. (Maybe hoping he was being serious.) *Whenever Tori was watching Robarazzi, if you look at the right corner, you would see Finally Falling with Tori and Beck looking at each other. (Maybe she was watching it before?) *When Tori saw the Beck & Jade car segment on Robarazzi, while she was at home, she closed her laptop with a upset face after the scene. *When Jade blamed Tori for what happened, Beck rolled his eyes. (Basically taking Tori's side.) 'Survival of the Hottest' * In the beginning, Beck is seen sitting with Tori (and Robbie). *Beck laughed when Tori said, "My arms feel like warm, wet ham". *Tori and Beck had a cute little argument when Beck tried to open the RV door, but was unsuccessful. *Beck was lying on his bed and Tori was sitting next to it while leaning on it where Beck's head was, while they were waiting for Cat. *When Tori discovered that the expression was, "Thank you, Captain Obvious" and not "Thank you, Catherine obvious", Beck aked Tori, "Who would Catherine be?", Tori responded, "Catherine could be a captain." in a sad voice. *Beck raised his eyebrows, while he watches Tori (and Trina) fight. *Tori asked Beck, "What do we do?" and he responded, "I don't know.". 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Beck said, "Guess that just leaves you and me," forgetting Jade. *Tori seemed jealous when Jade and Beck argued and said that she needed Beck to finish the script. *Beck encouraged Tori to continue writing the script, even after Cat and André had left. *Beck told Tori how to spell evil. (Specifically,"EVIIIILLL".) *Beck helped Tori to write the script with Cat and Andre for their group project. *Beck called Tori a lady. (Showing that he respects her.) 'Beck's Big Break' *Beck called Tori and André to sit by him (and Jade). *Tori stood up for Beck after he was hassled by Melinda Murray. *Tori went to great extents to get Beck his role back since she was the reason he lost it. *They hugged for a long time and it didn't seem like either of them wanted to let go of each other until Jade told them to and started to count down. (Note: This is the first time we ever see them hug.) *Beck told Tori about landing the movie role first. *Beck had a shy smile on his face when Tori gave him a congratulatory push for getting the role. *Beck took Tori's piccolo after she tried to celebrate him getting the role with it and put it in his bag. *Beck did not blame Tori after she got him fired. (This shows that he cares more about Tori feeling guilty than him getting fired from the movie.) *Beck joked about Tori being Crystal Waters. *Tori had her hand on Beck's chest after they were told to stop hugging. *Beck smiled while hugging Tori. *Tori was happy for Beck when he said he got the role and also when he got it back after being fired. *When Jade and Beck were about to sit with Tori and Andre, Jade asked Beck that if they could go eat somewhere else but he said no. (Implying that he didn't mind to sit with Tori and/or Andre.) 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck (and André) helped Tori out of the fake vending machine. *Beck looked confused when Jade said that Tori didn't make the team. *Tori played ping pong with Beck first. *Tori stood in front of Beck after Sikowitz introduced her as the new ping pong member. *While Tori (and André) were upstage performing, Beck couldn't keep his eyes off of her, even while he drank. *Tori beat Beck at ping pong and smiled at him in a cute way. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Every time when Jade would make comments about Tori and Daniel to make them feel awkward, Beck would apologize. *Beck (and Jade) went to find Tori after she sprayed the hot cheese on Cat and Daniel. *When Jade wanted to tell Cat about Tori and Daniel's past, Beck quickly said, "No you won't." (Defending Tori.) *When Beck knew that Daniel was Tori's ex-boyfriend, he immediately asked what was he doing at Hollywood Arts. *Tori sat with Beck at lunch. (Along with Cat, Daniel and Jade.) *When Tori brought up that everyone at the table could be mature except Jade, Beck agreed with her. *Both Beck and Tori asked Danny, "What are you doing here?". *Tori looked up at Beck when he was apologizing. *Beck asked Tori how Cat's brownie was. *Beck watched Tori get up and walk off. *Beck watched Tori leave the Blackbox Theater. *Beck walked up to Tori while she was exiting the tent. *After Beck apologized, Tori watched him go. *Beck watched Tori run into the Blackbox Theater and later went to find her .(Along with Jade.) *Beck called out Tori's name 5 times. *Beck looked at Tori sympathetically or with some type of emotion in his eyes. *Tori looked jealous when she saw Beck and Jade kissing. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Tori said she couldn't go to Karaoke Dokie, and Beck wa the first to ask why. *Beck smiled and giggled when Tori called Jade a "gank". *When Tori went to go open the door and saw the guys, Beck looked like he wanted to look good for Tori. *When Tori grumpily asked Beck, (André, and Robbie) why they were there, he said, "Nice to see you too.", sarcastically. *Beck wanted to know what was on Tori's arm. *When Beck found out that the text message was from Tori, he immediately wanted to know what Tori said in her text message to André. *When Tori came back, Beck shouted happily, "There she is!". (Showing that he really missed her.) *Beck asked Tori who the special friend was that was going to perform at Karaoke Dokie. *When everyone was going in for the group hug, Beck and Tori are beside each other. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and Tori performed a scene as a couple in the beginning of the episode. *During the scene, Beck and Tori have a cute little argument about spaghetti and "spaghettini". *Beck giggled when Tori made the shirt that Sinjin gave her go in the Turblow Jet. *Beck was very happy that Tori went over to him to play with the Turblow Jet. *Tori stood really close to Beck when she went over to play with the it. *When Tori accidentally flipped the Turblow Jet's switch into reverse, Beck rushed to her, to help her turn it off. *After Robbie asks where Rex was, Beck went in front of the Turblow Jet, hiding the damaged Rex. (This shows that he didn't want Tori to get blamed for it.) *As soon as Tori said she would take Rex to the hospital, Beck was the first to say that he would drive. *Beck told Tori that the Turblow Jet sucks and blows. *They both tried to get Rex out of the Turblow Jet. *Beck smiled at Tori's reaction when she saw Lendle's photo. *Tori looked behind her to look at Beck during a hospital scene. * Beck stood behind Tori while they were at the hospital. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck sat next to Tori. *Beck stood behind Tori when Trina ran in. *Beck sat beside Tori when Trina got up. *Beck stood beside Tori at the end of the performance. *Tori handed Beck her laptop when André called Tori over to him. * Beck watched Tori go to Andre. *Whenever there was a line in the dance sequence, Tori would stand in front of Beck. *During the performance, Beck and Tori danced near each other in some points of it. 'Wok Star' *Tori agreed with Beck when he said that the theater looked nice. *Beck wanted to know what happened after Jade told Tori that she ruined her life. *Beck laughed slightly at Tori when she nearly dropped her laptop. *Tori asked Beck if he wanted to go to the insane new Chinese restaurant. *Beck said that he may want to go to the insane new Chinese restaurant with Tori, (Cat, André and Robbie). *Tori asked Beck (and Robbie) if they wanted to lend her $3000. *Tori played a card game (that looked like poker) with Beck, (André, Cat and Robbie). 'The Wood' *After Trina made Beck sniff her arm, Beck gave Tori a questionable look, and Tori said, "I have to live with her!" *When 'The Wood' was going on, the announcer asked if Beck was getting tired of the same thing which he then answered, by shrugging. (Possibly hinting that he may want to be with Tori.) *Tori asked Beck if he wanted to tryout for the reality show, which they then had a conversation as to why Beck didn't want to be on a reality TV show. *Tori made Beck lemonade, knowing that he likes it. (From information in Jade Dumps Beck.) *Beck and Tori had a fairly short conversation about pink lemonade and why it was pink. *Tori told Beck to shut up, in a cute way. *Beck tries to get Jade away from Tori while André tries to get Tori away from Jade. *During the above fight, while the girls were spinning, Beck held his hands out to Tori. *While watching the fake phone call, André says," Man, this show is good.". (This shows that André might agree with the video meaning that Beck and Tori should be together.) *Beck laughs when Tori yells "Nerd down!" *Beck wasn't denying that the phone call happened between him and Tori, until Jade put him on blast about it. *The producers set up a fake phone call between Beck and Tori: Beck: Hey, it's Beck. Tori: Hi, baby! Beck: Sup Tori: My parents aren't home. Beck: Ooh, that sounds pretty good! Tori: I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Beck: So, guess what I want!? Tori: Aww, you want me to tickle your tummy? Beck: Yeah, sure! Tori: You should come over! Beck: Yeah, my girlfriend's not going to like that. Tori: I won't tell her! Beck: Okay, I'll be there soon. Tori: Alright. Love you, miss you! Beck: You make me happy! (Tori kisses into the phone.) Beck: Bye! Tori: Later! 'A Film by Dale Squires' *When Tori asked Jade what time it was and Jade didn't tell her, Beck rolled his eyes and told her the time instead. *Tori said that she wanted Beck on the couch...for the scene. *Beck told Tori that he would give up his foot for the internet. *Beck looked back at Tori during the beginning of the episode. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck and Tori were the last ones who did not break character. *Beck broke character when Tori and Beck woke up. *Beck didn't seemed to be mad at Tori when she was the one who didn't break character. *Beck laughed at her when she was showing off that she was "victorious." *Both Beck and Tori bothered Sikowitz so badly that it caused him to leave the room. *When Beck was in character and was supposed to be invading everyone's personal space, he almost kisses Tori, but then Jade interrupts and says if he does, something very bad might happen. *Tori (Officer Pedesco) pats Beck (Malcom) on his back after the threat from Jade (Betty-Sue). *In character, Beck (Malcom) mostly invades Tori's (Officer Pedesco's) space than anybody else's. *Beck allowed Tori to shove Raisin Bran in his mouth. *Beck and Tori both fell asleep in one room together. *Beck allowed Tori to pour Raisin Bran on him. *When André (Pregnant Man) got kicked out, Beck (Malcom) went near to Tori (Officer Pedesco) and said that he wanted to eat more Raisin Bran. (Maybe he wanted Tori to feed him again?) *When Jade (Betty-Sue) asked in a sarcastic way that if they were having fun eating Raisin Bran together, Beck agreed to liking eating cereal with Tori. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *After Tori said that she wasn't going to sing with Ryder, Beck said, "good." (Almost as if he were jealous that they were dating.) *Beck stood up for Tori when Jade called her stupid. *Beck told Jade to go sit on the steps. (Defending Tori.) *Beck (and Robbie) stop Ryder from leaving the stage by blocking and holding him back while Tori sings. *Beck looked back at Tori singing and smiles, while he ran his hand through his hair after he (and Robbie) held Ryder back. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Beck did Tori's stunt for her. (This shows that he really cares about her.) *Beck touched Tori's forehead and asks if she was sweating. * Beck told Tori that it was okay and that he's got this. *Beck looked surprised when Sikowitz said that Tori isn't a good singer. *Beck imitated Tori talking. *Tori thought that Beck looked good running away. *Tori then tried to run away like Beck. *While Cat was slapping Beck in their scene in the beginning, Tori looked worried. *Beck was happy when Tori finally manned up to falling. *Beck wasn't too amused by Jade's imitation of Tori. *Beck wanted to know what stunt Tori was going to be doing. *Beck told Tori she shouldn't tell the movie director that she didn't want to do the stunt. *Beck looked a little surprised when Jade kicked Tori off the chair. *Beck didn't look up from the script, although he was seen laughing at it, and only looked up when Jade remarked, "That's not a pretty face." (He probably knew it was Tori and wanted to look at the face she was making.) *Beck didn't seemed as annoyed as Andre and Jade did when Tori told them what stunt she was doing. *Tori showed Beck (and the rest of the gang) her resume. *There is probably a reason why Dan named this episode what he did. ;) 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' * When Beck held back Tori from attacking Robbie, he kept on holding onto her, even after she calmed down. *Beck felt bad that Trina was giving Tori a hard time. * Beck told Jade that she doesn't have to help Tori find the letters for the contest. *Beck went to go buy ice cream for Tori. *Beck looked at Tori and asked her sympathetically, "Trina giving you a rough time?" *When Ke$ha sings, "No VIP, sleaze.", Tori looks at Beck and laughs/smiles and he runs his hand through his hair and grins back at her and they share a moment looking into each others eyes. *Beck gives Tori the same look and running hand through hair motion as in Beggin' on Your Knees when she was performing; a possible sign of showing he's attracted to her. *Beck smiled when he found out that the contest was back on, because Tori had another chance of winning and to stop being Trina's assistant. *Beck was bummed when the contest was supposedly over. 'Locked Up' *Beck went to Tori for help on what to do. * Tori asked Beck to go to Yerba. *Beck smiled flirtatiously at Tori and crossef his arms when she asked him to go to Yerba with her. *Tori also smiled back at Beck in a very cute way. *Beck wanted to go to Yerba with Tori (and the rest of the gang). *Beck tried the hardest to save Tori when she was being pulled away by the guards. *Beck sat next to Tori in the duck truck, while they were escaping. *Beck helped Tori get in the duck truck. * Beck smiled at Tori while Tori and Jade were hugging. *Beck got annoyed when Trina said that Tori wasn't the perfect sister, wasn't the most talented, or prettiest person. He asked, "How is this helping anything?". *Beck stood beside Tori when she was at the hotel manager's desk. *Beck held on to Tori. *Tori held on to Beck. *They danced next to each other throughout most of the "I Want You Back" performance. *Tori placed her hand on Beck's leg while everyone was seated in the duck truck. *Beck stayed on stage with Tori, (Trina, Cat, and Robbie) while Jade and André fled. *When Tori's shoe hit the chancellor in his eye, Beck looked worried for her. * Tori and Beck both told the hotel manager that they want to go home. *While Sikowitz drove off with everyone in the duck truck, Tori had her hand on Beck's back. *Beck shouted,"NO!" while the guards were taking Tori away. *After Sikowitz said that that's a promise they're gonna have to break, both Beck and Tori look at the hotel manager at the same time. *Beck, (Robbie and Sikowitz) tried to get Tori's parents, lawyers and American ambassadors on the phone to get Tori out of prison. *After Jade said, "Well we tried.", Beck said, "No." and pulled her back (Wanting to keep trying to get Tori out.) *Beck said, "Thank you." when the chancellor said they would let Tori go. *Beck said, "We'll take her and go.". (Wanting to get Tori out of prison.) *Tori asked Beck what André was saying. *They also both stared at the hotel manager at the same time. 'Helen Back Again' *When Tori was turning off her 'Make it Shine' locker's lights, Beck was standing next to her and he looked really sad and sympathetic for her. * When Tori said she was going home, Beck pulled her back. *Beck told Helen that she wasn't supposed to get kicked out. *When Jade said that Tori had to leave Hollywood Arts, Beck defended Tori. *After Beck was done talking to Helen, he gestured for Tori to go up to her while she was walking up to her. *When Jade said she wanted some gum, Beck, for once, didn't go with her. He stayed with Tori, (Cat, Andre, Rex, and Robbie). *Beck, (Cat, Andre, Rex and Robbie) went to find Helen to talk to her about Tori leaving. *While they were talking to Helen, Tori stood beside Beck. *Tori asked Beck, (Cat, Andre, Rex and Robbie) about whether Trina should be able to stay at Hollywood Arts or not. *Beck was the one to tell Helen about Tori. *Beck was very caring overall in this episode. *Beck was the one who was the most worried and did everything to make sure Tori stayed at Hollywood Arts. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' * Beck and Tori do a scene together where they have the same line to say. (Specifically, "Life is pain.") *Beck looked at Tori when everyone found out Bunny was in fact a cat and not a bunny. *Beck told Tori no when she wanted to come up with a new plan. 'Jade Gets Crushed' * Beck and Tori hugged at the end of the performance of 365 Days. *Before Tori stretched her arms out to Beck, he looked in her direction, smiled and ran his hand through his hair. *Beck and Tori (along with Jade and André) were talking in one scene. *When André told Tori that Jade was Beck's girlfriend and that he shouldn't be in love with Jade, she frowned. (Possibly implying she is sad because Beck is already taken.) *When Tori sang,"To get to you, you, you, you, you baby," she looked in Beck's direction. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' * When Tori asked what was in the sack, Beck looked around. *Tori asked Beck where they were. *Tori chose Beck to drive out of everyone. *Beck sang along with Tori when she sang, "The wheels on the cupcake go round and round." *Beck was the only one that noticed that Tori was missing. *Beck looked annoyed that nobody stopped Tori from leaving the cupcake. *Tori must have been worried about Beck (and Andre) so she left to look for him (them). *Beck wasn't in class in the beginning or at the float idea meeting, so it is a possibility that he found about it from Tori. (Robbie, Andre, Sikowitz, or Cat could have also told him.) Crossovers 'iParty with Victorious' * They did a scene together in which they were husband and wife. *When Sikowitz laughed uncontrollably, they both gave a fake smile and backed away together. *When Tori put her hand on Beck's chin, Beck leaned in. *When they were screaming in their scene, Beck wrapped his arms around Tori. *At the lunch table, Tori was sitting near Beck until Steven showed up. *When Steven joined the table at lunch, Beck looked pretty annoyed. * At the end of the mash-up, there was going to be a hug between them, but it was cut short, Tori held her arms out and Beck ran his hand through his hair with a smile on his face. *At the end of the mash-up, Beck looked a few times at Tori before she came up to him and gave him a hug. *Beck told Tori that it was, "Shooting some B-Ball." and not, "Chewing some meatballs." 'Bori Hints From TheSlap.com' *When Tori was new to TheSlap, Beck welcomes her: *Well hello there! I see you found TheSlap.com. You're learning Ms. Vega! :) *Jade: Well, hello boyfriend. I see you found Tori on TheSlap.com already. Grreeeaatt (In a Sarcastic way). *On the photo of Beck dressed as a hot dog Tori comments "Yo Beck, you look hot, dog." *On a photo of Jade, Cat and Tori he comments "They got to be extras in the movie I was in. Hot stuff!" calling them all hot. *Beck writes "This adorable pic was taken moments before that crazy dog (which Jade bought me as a present) mauled my dad. Luckily, he's okay." on a picture of Tori and the rottweiler. *Beck wrote on Tori's wall: *Hahahahahaha. Still thinking about Catherine Obvious ! *Tori: Oh yeah??? Wasn't it you who said "The early bird gets the perm"? *Beck: Hahahahaha. Okay, you got me. *Tori: Why would a bird need a perm??? *Jade: Well, hate to break up your little flirt-texting session but Beck... I need you to come rub my feet. *Beck: L8r Tori. :( *On a photo of Tori and Beck, Andre writes on the picture he took: "Love this pic. Tori and my boy, Beck. They look so good together. (Sorry, Jade!) Haha." This means that he might like Beck and Tori being together. *Tori's TheSlap.com update says, "Lemonade for Beck." *The most popular pics are of Beck and Tori. *In a clip of "Beck Falls for Tori" Tori mentions how sweet Beck is...and pretty. *When Beck wrote in his wall that his girlfriend was going to sing Tori wrote "What, no love for Louise Nordorf?" *In the "Tori Takes Requests: Hamburger" video, Beck sits real close to Tori. *Beck moves all the way from where he was sitting just to go sit by Tori. *In the hamburger video, Beck also puts his arm behind Tori. *Also in the video, Beck makes Tori into a hamburger. *When Beck puts lettuce on Tori's stomach, he pats her stomach a little bit, and she shouts, "Don't push so hard!". He replies with,"I didn't push!" *Beck adds a condiment (ketchup) to the 'Tori' hamburger, even though she shouts, "No condiments!" *Beck posts the video of him and Tori singing "Finally Falling" and he puts the caption as "Tori didn't want me to post us singing 'Finally Falling'...but I did anyway!" *André posted a pic of Tori and Beck in his RV. *They use the same smileys in their status updates during Mustache week. *Beck stands up for Tori when Jade was being mean to her about getting expelled from Hollywood Arts on TheSlap. *Tori says that Beck's statue wants to straighten his hair to look like Beck's, and doesn't know how it would work. Tori decides not to judge Beck for it, because she has a friend with a talking puppet (Robbie). 'Bori Hints From Music Videos' *In the "All I Want Is Everything" music video, Tori texted Beck about Dean first. *In "Freak the Freak Out" music video, Tori was shown sitting with Beck. 'Bori Hints From Nickelodeon Promos' *In a promo for "Beck Falls for Tori", it said that Tori was "falling hard" for Beck. *In a promo for "The Wood", it seemed as though, Beck and Tori were secretly dating. (Note: This may have been done, simply to attract more viewers.) 'Bori Facts/Trivia' * Beck and Tori are seen laughing together in the opening sequence for Season 1. *Beck is seen playing the guitar beside Tori in the Season 1's opening sequence. *Beck and Tori are seen laughing together again when Beck is lying down in Jade's lap. *Beck and Tori both wear purple (dresses) (the previous Bori color) together in "Beck Falls for Tori". *Both Beck and Tori truly care about each other. (This is proven in "Beck's Big Break" and "Helen Back Again".) Tori went to great extents to ensure that Beck got his role back and Beck went to great extents to ensure that Tori was able to stay at Hollywood Arts. Episodes with a Bori Main Plot or Subplot *'Pilot' - Tori kisses Beck to get back at Jade. *'Beck's Big Break '- Tori helps to get Beck his role back after she accidentally got him fired. *'Beck Falls for Tori '- Beck does Tori's stunt for her. 'Dan Schneider's Bori Hints' *Dan said himself, (he posts everything on TheSlap), and in the gallery for "Beck Falls For Tori", Tori said, "Not '''like fall, as in '''love." *Dan made the fake phone conversation, between Beck and Tori happen in "The Wood". 'Bori Songs' *'Finally Falling - Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia (Official Bori Song)' *Long Shot - Kelly Clarkson *Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne *Daydream - Miranda Cosgrove *BAM - Miranda Cosgrove *I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance *Forever - Chris Brown *Denial - Sugababes *Ultraviolet - Stiff Dylans *I Wanna Know You - David Archuleta *Brighter - Paramore *Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears *CrushCrushCrush - Paramore *You and I - Anarbor *Round And Round - Selena Gomez *I Want You To Want Me - Cheap Trick *Boys with Girlfriends - Meiko *Misery Business - Paramore *All I Wanted - Paramore *Just the Girl - The Click Five *DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again - Usher *Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha *Rhythm Of Love - Plain White T's *Love Like Woe - The Ready Set *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 *Safe With Me - Jojo *The Hardest Thing - 98 Degrees *If You're Not The One - Daniel Beddingfield *Lips Of An Angel - Hinder *With You - Chris Brown *You Found Me - Kelly Clarkson *Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects *Yours to Hold - Skillet *Secret Smile - Semisonic *Dare You To Move - Switchfoot *Catch Me - Demi Lovato *Every Time We Touch - Cascada *Your Love Is A Song - Switchfoot *Jump Then Fall - Taylor Swift *Can't Stand It - NeverShoutNever *Trouble - NeverShoutNever *Crush - Ciara *Can't Find The Words - Karina Pasian *Why Can't I - Liz Phair *Don't Cha - The Pussycat Dolls *Stick Around - Ariana Granda & Graham Phillips *I Think I'm In Love With You - Jessica Simpson *A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez *My Boo - Usher ft. Alicia Keys *Quiet - LIGHTS *I'd Lie - Taylor Swift *Kiss Me - Sixp ence None The Richer *The Way You Make Me Feel - Michael Jackson *Never Change - Chase Coy *Rocketeer - Far East Movement *Fearless - Taylor Swift *I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We *Smile - Avril Lavigne *The Little Things - Colbie Caillat *Boats and Birds - Gregory and The Hawk *Nothing Even Matters - Big Time Rush *The Nicest Thing - Kate Nash *Someone Like You - The Summer Set *Someone Like Me - Atomic Kitten *Don't Let Go - En Vogue *Think About Love - Indiana Evans *The Girl With Everything - Indiana Evans *Dilemma - Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland *Gone - Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland *Into Your Arms - The Maine *So Contagious - Acceptance *If I Had You - Adam Lambert *All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter *Forever Baby - Matt Bennett and Jake Farrow *Super Bass - Nicki Minaj *Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney *In Your Arms - Stanfour *I Know You Know - Big Time Rush feat. Cymphonique *Shakespeare - Miranda Cosgrove *She Ain't You - Chris Brown *U Smile - Justin Bieber *Wonderwall - Oasis *You'll Never Know - VersaEmerge *Falling In Love In A Coffee Shop - Landon Pigg *Super Cute - NeverShoutNever *Her Eyes - Pat Monahan *Sick Inside - Hope Partlow *Dancing On My Own - Robyn *Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk - Plan White T's *Assassin - John Mayer *Anymore - Travis Tritt *Call Your Girlfriend - Robyn *Next to You - Justin Bieber ft. Chris Brown *Stuck In The Moment - Justin Bieber *Somebody To Love - Justin Bieber *Just So You Know - Jesse McCartney *To Be With You - David Archuleta *Until You're Mine - Demi Lovato *I Do - Colbie Caillat *Take Me Away - Keyshia Cole *You're My Favorite Song - Demi Lovato *All I Want is Everything - Victoria Justice *Blame It On The Rain - He Is We *Lightweight - Demi Lovato *You Make Me Feel - Cobra Starship ft. Sabi *I'm Falling Even More In Love With You - Lifehouse *Alive - Leona Lewis 'Bori Fan Representation' ]] Official Song:' ''Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia, because the two sang this song together in the sixth episode "Tori The Zombie." The two gazed into each others eyes and smiled at each other numerous times throughout the performance. They seemed to have a real connection when they were singing this song together. The song also sort of does describe their current relationship on the show. They seem to fall for each other more and more every day, and they're finally realizing that. Official Game: ''Alphabetical Improv, because Tori and Beck had their first kiss during this game in the "Pilot" episode. Official Number':' ''10,'' because they kissed in the first episode for exactly 10 seconds. Official Color: ''Blue,'' because blue represents Beck's laid-back, go with the flow personality and Tori's kind, care-free personality. Official Food: ''Hamburgers,'' because of the following video. Tori the Hamburger Official Drink: ''Pink Lemonade, because of the cute little conversation they had about why it's pink in "The Wood." Official Mascot: ''Zombies','' because Tori was wearing a zombie mask in "Tori The Zombie" when her and Beck first sang together during the play. Official Romantic Spot: Sikowitz' Classroom,'' because that is where they first met, where they shared their first kiss, and where they have played a couple during an acting scene many times. Official Website:'' Bori Wiki'' 'Bori Fanfictions' *Wish Upon a Star *Bori *A Strange Event *I Want To Believe In More Than You and Me *Love Letters *always helps Comfort always helps *Everything Changed by ramy4eva211 * Lessons Learned (Hints of Bat and Bade) * Stop the World *Angel by Marked-TIVA *Good Bye Jade Hello Tori by sillybandz12 *Keep Our Secret Safe Victorious by H2Ojustaddwatertales *Ryders Revenge *Their Texts by Multi-Shipper Girl *The Bori Alphabet by ramy4eva211 *The Music or the Misery by LuanrStar *Bori333 by a-jaylovesyou *Dare Week *Bori Friendship Drabbles *Like Lust Love or All The Above *Tonight *Eternity *Vindicated *Beautiful Deceit *Brush With Fate *Furtive Touches *That Should Be Me *She Shines Through *A New Beginning *Not Supposed to See Them *After You *Lost *Love Lust and Life *Make Me Shine *Prom Leads to Problems *Batwoman Victorious *Love Will Tear Us Apart *Just Acting *If Eyes Could Speak *youve just got to remember *She Shines Through *Silent Lyrics *Best friends Brother *The Beautiful Ones *BFB *Ten Years Total *Breathing Underwater *Gambling With Desire *Our songs sung like grenade explosions *I Didnt Mean To But *The proportions of a perfectionist *A Victorious Story: All Grown Up *Perfectly Imperfect *Victorious A Bori Love Story *Im Yours Okay? *The Cheer Up *Baby Steps *Just you and me against the world *Wonderland *But its true and you know that *Remember Me As I Am When Im Gone *As We Go On *A week in the life of beck oliver *Victorious: A Twilight Story *Youre the Reason that Im Not Afraid to Fly *Here For You *Your Not Just A Friend *While she's gone *I want you, but I can't *Beggin On Your Knees,What Should've Happened *Love:struck&broken *Your My Knight and Shining Armor *Ip, Dip, You *At The First Sight of You *I've Never Been In Real Love Before *Everybody Loves A Good Love Song Note: If you read these fanfictions, please write a review telling the author what you thought and to inform them that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! 'Bori Quotes' ~~ (The very first Bori moment) (Tori bumps into Beck and spills his coffee on his shirt.) Beck: Woah, hey. Tori: Oh my gosh. (Beck looks at Tori and smiles.) Beck: Uh...it's cool. Tori: No, I spilled coffee on your..ugh, here..I think it's coming out. (Tries to get the stain out of Beck's shirt by rubbing it in.) Beck: '''Seriously, it's okay. You're..you're sweet, but you might be making it worse actually. ''(Tori and Beck stare at each other for a long moment, before Jade walks in.) ''(Pilot) ~~ '''Tori: I know what'll make you feel better. Beck: Jumping jacks? Tori: '''Kiss me. '''Beck: Little weird....Let's do it. (They kiss.) '' '''Tori': Man I love this school! (Pilot) ~~ Beck: '''I better go hose her down. '''Tori: '''I'm so sorry! '''Beck:'' (Pats her on the head.)'' Stop saying that. (Beck's Big Break) ~~ Tori: Hi Beck. Beck: Tori Vega? Tori: That's me! Beck: Are you sure you aren't Crystal Waters? Tori: You got the the call?! Beck: I'm back on the movie! Tori: Yay! (They hug each other until Jade walks over and counts down.) ''(Beck's Big Break) ~~ '''Beck': Hey, why is it pink? Tori: It's pink lemonade. Beck: I've never seen any pink lemons. Tori: There are no pink lemons. Beck: ... So what makes it pink? Tori: Well... you know, it's... shut up! (The Wood) ~~ Tori:'' Beck....Beck....Beck (While looking around for him.)'' Beck: 'Yes? ''(In a girly voice.) '' '''Tori: '''Beck?! '''Beck: '''I'm not Beck, I'm you. ''(While walking up to Tori.) 'Tori: '''Wait, wait....how did you....where, where did you get that dress? '''Beck: '''Cat made it. (While swinging the bottom of the dress from side to side and smiling) Are you sweating? ''(Touches Tori's forehead with his hand to see if she's sweating.) 'Tori: '''Yeah. I think I'm having an anxiety attack. I don't wanna do the stunt. I'm scared. '' '''Beck: It's okay.'' I got this. (While taking of her sunglasses.) '' Tori: 'What are, what are you? (While Beck puts the sunglasses on and fixes 'his' hair.)'' 'Beck: '''Shhh....wait here. (Runs off to do the stunt.)'' 'Tori: '''Do I look that good running away? ''(Tori pretends to run away) (Beck Falls for Tori) ~~ '''Tori (as unnamed character): There's something you wanna tell me. I can feel it. Beck (as unnamed character): What can a man tell his wife only minutes before the world ends. (While Beck stops leaning on the black box and walks closer to Tori.) Tori: (as unnamed character)': That there's hope? Beck: (as unnamed character): 'When all hope is gone, what can we hope for? ''(Tori reaches out to touch Beck's chin.) (Beck leans in.) (Tori touches Beck's chin.) ''Tori (as unnamed character): More hope. (Sikowitz yells, "And the comet hits!") (They hold onto each other.) Beck and Tori (as unnamed characters): AHHHH! (iParty with Victorious) ~~ Penny (Tori): I don't know. Bellhop (Beck): It's okay that you don't know. Penny (Tori): But you deserve an answer. Bellhop (Beck): I can wait, for you I would wait a thousand years. Penny (Tori): But that's so many! Bellhop (Beck): '''I know I'm poor, I know I don't have much to offer, but I do, love you. ''(Penny (Tori) turns around and begins to walk away.) '' '''Penny (Tori): '''Because I'm beautiful? '''Bellhop (Beck): I don't love you because you're beautiful, (While walking up behind her.) (Bellhop (Beck) reaches out and grabs her shoulder and turns her around.) Bellhop (Beck): You're beautiful because I love you. Penny (Tori): Whoa. (Tori the Zombie) ~~ Beck: What'cha doing? Tori: Angrily throwing books into my locker can't you tell? (Tori slams her locker.) Beck: Have you figured out how to decorate it yet? Tori: Yes, look I put a stripe on it, can't you see the stripe? Beck: I see the stripe. Tori: I don't know what to do. Beck: Why don't you do something....you know....creative and deep? Tori: What'd you do to yours? Beck: Come on. (Beck nods in the direction of his locker and takes Tori to his locker and shows it to her.) Tori: Clear? Beck: Transparent...I've got no secrets...and neither does my locker. Tori: But...Oh! that is creative and deep. Beck: Yeah. Tori: So...anyways, about the Bird Scene... Beck:'' (Smiles then pats her on the head.)'' Later! (Beck walks off.) (The Bird Scene) ~~ Beck: Hey, you wanna come to lunch with us? Tori: Sure, just let me... (SIkowitz throws a ball at her.) Tori: AHH!' ' (Later) Beck: Protect your face. (Beck walks out.)' (The Bird Scene) ~~ Beck: Come with? Tori: Sure.'' (While nodding and smiling).'' (They all walk off, but Beck waits for Tori and then they both walk off together.) ''(The Bird Scene) ~~ '''Tori: '''Okay, if you had to give up the internet or one of your feet? '''Beck: '''Say a foot. '''Tori:' Really, you would all give up a foot to keep the internet? Beck: Totally. Tori: '''I know, but my foot's a part of my body and the internet is, yeah my foot. (A Film by Dale Squires) ~~ '''Tori: Okay, ugh...let's start the first shot. Beck! Beck: '''Yeah? '''Tori: Let me have you on the couch... (Jade says,"Girl" in a warning tone.) Tori: ...for the shot! (A Film by Dale Squires) ~~ Beck: Hey, it's Beck. Tori: '''Hi, baby! '''Beck: Sup? Tori: My parents aren't home. Beck: Ooh, that sounds pretty good! Tori: I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Beck: So, guess what I want!? Tori: Aww, do you want me to tickle your tummy? Beck: Yeah, sure! Tori: You should come over! Beck: Yeah, my girlfriend's not going to like that. Tori: I won't tell her! Beck: Okay, I'll be there soon. Tori: Alright. Love you, miss you! Beck: You make me happy! Tori: (Kisses into the phone.) Beck: '''Bye! '''Tori: Later! (The Wood) Note: This conversation is staged and in reality it did not happen between Tori and Beck. ~~ Tori (Officer Pedesco): I need to see your license and registration! Beck (Malcom): Oh! Sorry that constable...(Grabbing her face.) I don't have a car so I have no such documents in my trouser pockets. (Jade (Betty-Sue) turns looking at Tori & Beck (Officer Pedesco and Malcom) with' a jealous/angry face)'' '''Tori: (Officer Pedesco): Why don't you stop invading my personal space?! And how about a little of this Raisin Bran? Beck: (Malcom): I'm game, so why don't you pop a dabble into my mouth? (Tori begins to shove some Raisin Bran in Beck's mouth) (Sleepover at Sikowitz's) ~~ Beck (Malcom): Have you ever seen a carnivorous wilder beast rubbing about Dan Schneider? (While poking Tori (Officer Pedesco) repeatedly.) Tori (Officer Pedesco): 'I am a police officer! '''Beck (Malcom): '''I'll back off then. ''(Stops poking her.) (Sleepover at Sikowitz's) ~~ 'Beck (Malcom): '''Hey, what time is it? '''Tori (Officer Pedesco): '''Ah, ah, you broke character, you lost, I am a police officer and I am "victorious!" ''(While getting up, pointing in Beck's (Malcom's) face.). (Beck (Malcom) smiles.) '''Tori (Officer Pedesco): Enjoy some Raisin Bran, you freakish brit! ''(While picking up the Raisin Bran and pouring it on Beck (Malcom) who is smiling and not stopping her.) '' '''Tori (Officer Pedesco): This is Officer Pedesco, code 3, ''(insert siren noise here) HA! (Sleepover at Sikowitz's) ~~ Tori: What's going on? Beck: My aunt says we can't go to Cancun. Tori: Aw...how come? Beck: 'She found out I was bringing Jade. ''(Sikowitz says "HA!") ''(Locked Up) ~~ '''Beck: '''So, I heard some of you guys are gong to Yerba. '''Tori: '''Yes, yes we are. Would you like to come to Yerba with us Beck? '''Beck: '''Oh, that'd be great thanks. (Locked Up) ~~ '''Beck: '''Tori!...Yo Tori! ''(Later) '''Beck: Tori!...Tori!...Yo Tori! (After Jade throws the broom at the tent.) Tori: OW! (After Jade says "Come out to play!") Tori: Leave me alone. Beck: What up with the hot cheese attack on Cat? (Tori gets up out of the tent while Beck walks towards her.) Tori: I don't know. I mean I'm so not the jealous type. I've never ever done anything like this before but seeing my ex-boyfriend make out with Cat, I guess I just... I just lost it for a second and next thing I knew my hand was on the cheese valve. Uh, I have to go apologize to them (Tori walks off and Beck and Jade watch Tori leave and put down the sausage.) (Cat's New Boyfriend) ~~ Tori: Okay, well I'm going home now, forever. Beck: No, you're not leaving this school.'' '' (While pulling her back.) (Later) Beck: I mean, we're all going to talk to Helen about this right now. (Later) Beck: '''Come on, let's go find Helen. ''(Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie walk off to go find Helen.) ''(Helen Back Again) ~~ '''Beck: Who would Catherine be? Tori: '''Catherine could be a captain! (Survival of the Hottest) ~~ '''Tori: What do we do? Beck: I don't know. (Survival of the Hottest) ~~ Tori: Life is pain. Beck: Life is pain. (Tori Tortures Teacher) 'Bori In Real Life' Even though Tori and Beck have tons of chemistry on the show, their chemistry in real life is even better. Victoria and Avan are actually best friends in real life. They tend to hang out almost all the time. They have many adventures, two being a trip to London and New York. If you see a picture or a video with these two there's a 95% chance they're next to each other. If there not hanging out they're always talking on Twitter. (See: Vavan) Bori Video Gallery Click Here to see the Bori Video Gallery! 'Bori Photo Gallery' Click Here to see the Bori Photo Gallery! 'Bori's Featured Articles' Bori will be having featured articles every month. Click here to vote! ♥ '''Featured Moment': ''Beck pulling Tori, not ready to face the fact that she will be leaving Hollywood Arts. ''- Helen Back Again'' ♥ '''Featured Quote': ''Tori: Okay, Well I'm going home now...forever. Beck: No. You're not leaving this school. ''- Helen Back Again'' Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Friendship